Talk:Morrigan Aensland VS Alma Elma/@comment-1360854-20181017180600/@comment-1360854-20181019223048
Friend your entire post is a classic example of anime style power scaling and is easily dismissed. Just as you dismissed a beam as not being the speed of light I too can dismiss a magical lightning attack as being the full speed of lightning, remember that there are darkstalkers with electrical abilities such as firing bolts of electricity so if we apply the same logic then Morrigan would also be light speed even though lightning isn't that fast, but I don't think that applies to either of them. And before someone tries to state that Alma can move faster than people can see, Morrigan has done the same, but I don't put much stock in tropes like that. As for the big bang level attacks if said spells being thrown around were indeed that powerful then why does the universe in which she live still exist? Theres a lot stated and then theres what the evidence shows and the evidence is what is lacking here. Perhaps its possible she was hit with attacks capable of destroying most anything but at best it shows she is very resilient to magic attacks but I see nothing that says she is immune to being stabbed or having her soul drained by Morrigan. Another thing this death battle seems to forget is that Morrigan also has centuries of martail arts experience after being trained by her father, Alma doesn't have the advantage there and yet this death battle makes it seem as if Morrigan can't deal with martial arts when she fights martial artists all the time and uses them herself. As for the succubi fight keep in mind that pleasure attacks would make Morrigan stronger, not just be ineffective. You've taught me more about Alma so I appreciate that, but I still don't think she would win the fight. Now if she did indeed survive literal big bang attacks then perhaps you're right, but if thats the case then Alma is more like a literal god and shouldn't be put up against Morrigan in the first place. However I don't see much of that as being real feats and those attacks are not observed to be that powerful, just insinuated in classic scaling fashion. Krillin in dbz sparred with Goku blue but that doesn't mean he is on the same level, I feel this is much of the same kind of scaling argument. I still believe Morrigan wins this fight, after doing more research into Alma none of her feats are observed they are scaled to others, those that are observed Morrigan can deal with. Alma is said to be a master of basic martial arts, but Morrigan has a mastery over martial arts from her father. Alma can teleport but so too can Morrigan, however where I think Morrigan wisn the fight is through her use of clones, illusions, and through using the bladed weapons her fighting style is known for. She will increase in power, probably greatly so considering Alma's pleasure skills, through the fight as Alma will start and try to use pleasure more than physical attacks. Honestly the way this fight is shown to the end is wrong for Morrigan would only grow stronger inside of Alma and kill her from the inside. The very points used in the breakdown at the end actually prove the opposite of the result, Morrigan can also create literal clones and can teleport and move at speeds similar to Alma. Morrigan is also a master of martial arts so not only can she use her body as a weapon like blades and spears and missiles but she can also just punch and kick with just as much skill if not more so than Alma who is only ever described has having basic martial arts. The author themselves said Morrigan has deadlier attacks but can't hit with them, however she is fast enough and cunning enough to hit with them and theres the key, she has the weapons and know how to defeat someone like Alma so in the end I stick with Morrigan winning due to her weapons and defenses in this case. But those are my opinions, I still hope to see more fights like this one and the author wrote it well, even if I feel theres too strong a bias towards Alma and Morrigan isn't given any time to actually shine given all her attacks are shrugged off so the tension isn't as good as it could have been.